DESCRIPTION: The purpose of the Anesthesia/Perioperative Medicine Research Training Grant is to provide academic anesthesiologists with two years of full-time research training. We aim to identify, select and educate highly motivated indiviuals desiring a career as clinician/scientists. The special importance of this grant is that it will provide an opportunity and support for a budding clinician/scientist to pursue research on a full time basis. Many individuals are not pursuing research training because the demands of practice, even in academics, are so great. The grant further provides the opportunity to receive formal didactic training in basic, epidemologic or biostatistical science, including obtaining an advanced degree. Research opportunities are organized around four Tracks; Neuroscience/Pain Management, Vascular Biology/ Bioenginnering, Inflammatory Biology/Critical Care Medicine and Outcomes/Health Care Services. In each of these areas there is an experienced Director to provide global oversight, and a series of Participating Faculty members who will directly supervise research training. Most of these potential mentors are senior faculty at theUniversity of Pennsylvnia, although many are not primarily appointed in the Dept. of Anesthesia. In this renewal we have added mentors at Weil Cornell Medical Center in New York. Trainees select an area of interest, identify a potential mentor and the two together develop an investigative project. The Executive Committee, consisting of the four Track Directors, selects from among these individuals and their projects based on the originality, viability and feasibilty for long-term potential of the project, the promise of the trainee and the "fit" between trainee and mentor. The Track structure permits inclusion of relatively junior faculty as mentors, since the Track Director can "mentor the mentor". Trainees and mentors are evaluated by the Executive Committee several time each year to assure that appropriate progress is being made. We anticipate offering three positions each year, with each position of two years duration. Thus, at most times we should have six individuals in the program. These position will likely be filled by graduates of our clinical training program, many of whom are attracted to the department because of its long-standing and serious commitment to research. We will seek out the best and the brightest to expand the scope of research being performed by anesthesiologists.